Can We Keep Her?
by Ritt-chan
Summary: Sebastian decides that his favorite cat shouldn't have to spend the evening in the rain. But when Ciel finds out about his butler's new pet, the cat may not be the only one sleeping outside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). ^^**_

* * *

It's raining and it's cold. My black fur is soaking wet. I'm starving and I've been calling him for hours now. Where is he? ! Suddenly, when I'm about to turn around and find some other way to eat, the door opens. A tall and rather handsome butler emerges from the glow of the light of what I'm guessing is the kitchen.  
"Sebastian!" I said, sprinting toward him as he kneels down to pet me.  
"Good evening, Eva." His velvety voice says, patting my head. I can't help but purr and rub against him. I'd hug him if I had arms.  
He sets a small bowl of food down for me and watches me gobble it as if it would disappear if I didn't get to it quickly.  
He laughs and pets me again. "Now, now. There's plenty more, so you mustn't gobble it so."  
But it's a little late for that because by the time he's finished talking I've eaten what he gave me. I think it was chicken.

Sebastian picks up the bowl and pats me again, tenderly. I purr and melt into his hand.  
"Thank you."  
"You're very welcome." He said, standing, preparing to return to the large house.  
I've always wondered if he really understood me.  
He opens the door and looks back at me. His eyes are sincere. I don't even notice that it's still raining until I get up to move closer to him.  
Then the butler sighs a loud and heavy sigh.  
"...Oh. I'm sure one night won't get me killed." He said. And with that, I'm lifted into his arms and brought into the house.  
The door shuts behind us.

* * *

I'm rushed up the stairs and into what I assume is the butler's quarters. He drys me off with a towel, then places me on his lap.  
"I hope you know that this is just for one night, Eva. If the young master finds you here he won't be pleased." He says, sternly.  
I jump down and sit in front of him.

"MISTER SEBASTIAN!" I was startled by a loud, shrill scream. Sebastian sighs again. "Please. Stay here." He rushes out of the room to see what was wrong.  
I can't help but feel a little jealous at how whoever it was managed to steal away his attention like that.  
With a small huff I climbed onto the bed in the room. "I'll get his attention after a short nap."  
I curled up in a corner of the room farthest from the door. I had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to be here.

But If that's true, then why do I feel so comfortable?

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are helpful! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2. I don't own Black Butler. Blah Blah Blah**_.

* * *

I woke up a little while later. The sun was shining in my eyes the way it always did when ever I slept outside. So I suppose it was noon? I wasn't too surprised to see that Sebastian wasn't there. So I waited for him. I waited, and waited, and waited! After about two hours I figured it would be safe to search for him. I cautiously wandered out of the room and into the hall. While remembering his words about his master finding me, I was sure to be extra quiet. However after some time I'd already explored several other places and was on my way back to Sebastian's room. Until I was snatched up by two large, gloved hands.

"Sebastian!" I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.  
". . ." But he said nothing. I was worried. And I almost blamed that girl with the loud voice from earlier for his silence. _Perhaps he's gone deaf! _I thought.  
I was lost in my thoughts, and wasn't brought back to reality until I was roughly sat in a chair, in a rather large room that I hadn't yet explored. _I guess this is the dining room. _I only know that because I used to be an inside cat.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat? !" He scolded, quietly.  
"But I was looking for you!" I whined.  
"I told you to stay put!" He said.  
"And I did! ... Until I woke up..." I admitted. I hung my head, staring at my white paws that contrasted the rest my black fur (with the exception of the wite tip on my tail). They suddenly became much more interesting than Sebastian's angry glare.

I felt a soft pat on my head again. "It's alright. You're forgiven." He told me. "Let's get you something to eat."  
I followed closely behind him as we walked to the kitchen. The night was over and the rain had stopped, so I expected him to set my food down for me outside.  
But instead he picked me up and hand fed me my food! It was a bit difficult to eat and smile and purr and meow at the same time. But somehow I managed. After my last bite, I hopped down from Sebastian's loose grip and made my way toward the door, waiting for him to open it.

"You don't have to leave so suddenly." The butler spoke quietly. Suddenly there was a loud clattering sound. Followed by the sounds of broken glass.  
Sebastian's face went sour. "Mey-Rin. You truly are... something." And with that he rushes off -with a broom- to find this Mey-Rin person.

* * *

Soon a short, navy-haired boy with an eyepatch enters the kitchen. He doesn't look very happy. "Where is that butler?" He wonders aloud.  
But then he notices me. His cerulean blue eyes are opened wide. (Well, the one that I can see is anyway.) And he walks toward me, slowly. He pats me on the head, to make me think he won't hurt me or throw me out. And picks me up. And I'm carried off to yet another room, while the blue-haired kid mumbles something about a cat-obsessed butler in-between sneezes. _I guess he's allergic._  
"You're sneezing all over me! Cover your mouth or something!" I said. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but it didn't work out too well.  
"Hold still, You!" He shouts at me.

* * *

I'm taken to a normal sized room. With a large desk in the middle of it, and books and papers every where. He opens the windows and sets me on the windowsill.  
"Go on now! Get out of here! I don't know what Sebastian may have told you, but you can't stay here!" He says, brushing my fur off of his clothes.  
I look down. This window is so high. I know that cats always land on their feet, but this is ridiculous! Someone should tell this guy that we don't actually have nine lives.  
The Navy-haired boy sighs. "Fine. Suit yourself." He closes the window. And I'm left on the other side of the large windowsill. Staring at the back of his head.

Wondering if Sebastian will notice that I'm gone. Even though I was supposed to leave after the rain stopped in the first place.

* * *

_**A/N: Yaaay! 2 whole chapters! You guys should review. Like, right now. Go on, click the review button! ^^**__** (also, please let me know if anyone is OOC)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This may be the last chapter. I'm not sure. But it probably is. Anyway, Enjoy!  
(Do I even have to say that I don't own Black Butler. 'cause I don't think I do.)**_

* * *

Eva's POV

I took a deep breath. Fine. I may have exaggerated a bit. In truth, this window was fairly close to the ground. I'd jumped distances much farther than this. But... well, everything seemed worse without Sebastian. Speaking of him, I wonder if he's noticed that I'm not where he left me yet...

* * *

Sebastian's POV

I had just finished cleaning up Mey-Rin's latest mess and was taking the broom back to the kitchen. Once I returned the broom to its normal place, I found that Eva was missing!  
I looked at my watch to see that it was also awfully close to lunch time. "I suppose I can look for her after I prepare the young master's lunch." So with that thought in mind, I hurriedly made the food.

* * *

"Lunch was a bit rushed today, wasn't it, Sebastian?" Ciel asks me, a displeased look on his features.  
"Yes." I admitted. "I apologise, Young Master." I say, bowing to show how apologetic I really am.  
There is a brief silence. "... Could this meal have been so illy prepared because you were focusing on something other than your duties?"  
I remain silent.  
"Could you have been more focused on your... pet, perhaps?" He asks, raising a brow.

"We have a pet? Really?" Finnian trots in asking, excitedly.  
"No, we don't!" I snapped.  
"Aww, that's a shame." He says, a slight frown on his face, as he returns to his chores.

"Young Master, what if there _were_ a pet. What would happen?" I ask, out of curiosity.  
"Well, I can't have a butler that disobeys me, now can I? So I suppose you'd be fired and replaced as soon as possible. Especially because you _know_ of my allergy and proceeded to bring that animal here in the first place." He all but shouts, his expression well past livid.  
"Again. I apologise, Young Master... But it was raining! She would've gotten sick!" I tied to reason with him.  
"I don't care! Just get that animal out of here."

"Of course, My Lord. But I know not where she resides..."  
"You know that giant window in my office?" He says, a half mischievous smirk on his lips.

* * *

I almost ran up the stairs and through the long halls to the young master's office. And there she was. Eva. Looking at me with those big green eyes. I almost didn't want to move her. She looked almost angelic with the way the sunlight hit her. But, nonetheless, I carefully and swiftly opened the window and grabbed my beloved from the windowsill.  
Holding her close to me, I whispered, "Are you alright?"  
She makes a half unpleasant sound. So I assume she wasn't handled with the best care.  
Still, I just held her. I wasn't sure how quickly he would make me get rid of her.

"You aren't going to sleep with it, are you?" I hear a familiar young voice say.  
Smiling, I turn around, with Eva still in my arms. "Of course not, Young Master... Not here."  
He makes an odd face . "Whatever. Just get that thing out of here. She's over stayed her welcome."  
I sigh. I knew this was coming eventually. "Yes. Right away, Young Master."

* * *

Eva's POV

"Until next time, Eva." He says to me. Giving me one last pat on the head before returning to the house.  
"Goodbye, Sebastian!" I call as the door shuts.

So, here I am again. Just outside of the castle-like-structure that I never knew the interior of until a day ago. Turning around to head my own way, I smile, remembering how grateful I felt when Sebastian first took me in. And I smiled even more at the fact that I was outside again now. To tell the truth, I missed my old surroundings. The sometimes chilly breeze, the rustling of the leaves on the trees, and my other stray friends.

Besides, the longer I stay away, the more Sebastian will miss me. And perhaps our extended time apart will prompt another sleepover.

* * *

_**A/N: How Did I do? Let Me Know! ~xoxo~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I know it's been a while since I updated. So I hope this is just as good as the other chapters. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_It's chilly today._ I thought, stepping out from the alley I'd slept in the night before. I just wanted to wander around town today. I didn't really have an objective in mind or a list of things to do. While on my morningly stroll through the streets of London, I noticed a rather clumsy redhead stumbling across the road. She dropped something. _Hmmm..._  
Running over to see what it was, I found out that it was a hat. "Well, I suppose I should return it to her." I said taking the object in my mouth and following the woman. Once I caught up with her, I ran ahead of her a little, hoping she'd see me and the hat she was supposed to be carrying.

"Aaaahhh! Oh my goodness! It's a cute little cat, it is!"  
My eyes widened at the sound of her voice. _It's that maid that breaks everything_! I realized. _What did Sebastian call her? Mey..._ _something..._  
I was torn from my thoughts as she walked around me. My eyes narrowed. _She completely ignored me! And she didn't notice the hat she dropped. But mostly me! I mean come on! I look so nice today! I've had a bath and everything! _I decided to follow her. After all I already had this hat, and it wasn't like I was gonna wear it...

* * *

"Mister Sebastian! Look what I've found for you!" She shouted, barging into what I recognized as the dining room in the infamous Phantomhive estate.  
"Is it the silverware I told you to replace?" Sebastian asked as he emerged from a nearby hallway. Then "Eva!" He shrieked, in a rather un-manly way, as he lifted me from the floor, where I was seated beside Mey-Rin.  
"A cat?! When did she get here?" The girl asked, taking the hat from me.  
"Shhhhh! Pipe down, Mey-rin! If the young master hears he'll be most upset." Sebastian whispers, his face a bit too close to the girl's for my liking.  
The woman turns from white as a ghost to red as an apple in a matter of seconds. "Of course Mister Sebastian. I'll be more quiet." She leaves with the boxes and the hat in her hands, and I silently hiss at her retreating figure.

* * *

It's about 7:00pm; dinner time, and I'm on my way toward the front door.  
"Oh no you don't." Sebastian says, lifting me up and carrying me to Ciel's office again.

"Why are we in here?" I ask, wondering if the butler has lost his mind. The last time I checked, the owner of this room hated me. It made very little sense for me to be in here.  
"The young master won't be upstairs for a while now. And this is the last place anyone will think to look for you. We're safe for-"  
"Oh no. Not again!" Ciel's voice boomed.  
"Oh... Y-Young Master..." Sebastian was clearly at a loss for words. "I wasn't expecting you so soon." He admitted.  
"Obviously not." Ciel noted. "Now, get that animal out of my office! I don't want to see it in here again!" Several sneezes followed his shouting. Much to my and Sebastian's amusement.

"Right away, My Lord." Sebastian stood, bowed, and promptly removed me from his master's office, with a subtle grin on his handsome face.

* * *

_**A/N: Soooo, what do you think? Let me know! ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I know I'm an entire month late. And I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ciel's POV

I sighed. Okay, fine. I may have been a little harsh on Sebastian... No. Never mind. He _knows_ about my allergy and about how I prefer dogs to cats. Also he's such a silly butler. Why on Earth would he even consider keeping that animal after I found it the first time and ordered him to get rid of it?!

I scoffed. _One hell of a butler my eye-patch..._

Although after a while, I began to wonder. Since I didn't care for that stupid cat, Ava, or whatever the hell its name was, then why did I find myself at Sebastian's bedroom door? I groaned. Obviously, no matter how much I protested, the little angel on my shoulder, or at least the one that was less of a demon I should say, would always prompt me to do the "right" thing.

Very, _very_ reluctantly, I knocked. On the other side of the door was Sebastian, clearly feigning sadness.

"Young Master..." He said.  
"Sebastian."

He sighed. "I suppose I should get started on your afternoon tea now," he said, passing me. He worked his way to the end of the hall.

"Wait!" I called. I was going to regret this. I just knew I was.

He looked at me, he had his head cocked to the side, not understanding my outburst.

I took a deep breath. This is it... "... Sebastian... why doesn't... Ava.. join us for tea." I hissed through clenched teeth.

He laughed as if I'd just told a funny joke. "It's fine, Young Master. Besides, _Eva _is-

"Meow!" I looked behind me to find that damn animal. I mean Eva.

Sebastian ran over and picked her up. "I told you to stay put! You're not a very good listener."

The cat actually gave him an apologetic look and purred. Sebastian sighed, "I forgive you."

Other than running to the opposite end of the hall, I wasn't too sure how to respond to this sight. I knew Sebastian _liked_ cats (liked being a serious understatement), but he's completely forgotten his duties! At this rate I'll never get my tea or finish telling him what I was trying to tell him!

"Look!" I say, trying to draw his attention away from the feline for at least ten seconds. "You... don't have to get rid of Eva."

"Really?!" He almost squealed. I winced slightly at the abnormal high pitch his voice had.

"No. But if I find her in my office, in my room, or on any of the tables or chairs, ..." I paused, wondering how I should put it. "Well, I'll have Bard cook her up into something tasty."

Sebastian laughed. "First someone needs to teach Bard how to cook."

I laughed with him a little. It was true. Hardly anything Bard made was edible. In fact, I think every meal I've ever eaten has been prepared by Sebastian.  
"Whatever. Just go fix my tea!"

Setting the cat down, he bowed. "Right away, Young Master." Said cat cheerfully seated herself beside him. It looked like she was as loyal to him as he was to me.

And I suppose that's why I let him keep Eva.

* * *

**_A/N: Aww! What a happy ending! Review_!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Sebastian carefully pulled the pies from the oven and set them on the table to cool. Though that probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"Oh boy! Is that apple pie, Mister Sebastian?!" Finny shouted, running in the house from the garden, his boots adorned with fresh mud.  
"Yes it is. Are those your muddy shoes dirtying up the floor I've just cleaned?" The demon asked, with the same but rather sarcastic enthusiasm the gardener had.

"I... Oh..." The blonde looked down at his shoes, and then at the floor to admire the muddy trail he'd left. "I'm sorry,Mister Sebastian. But I smelled-"  
"It's fine." Sebastian cut him off. "Just go back to tending to the roses, Finnian. MeyRin will clean this."

Speaking of their maid, she was the next to come rushing into the dining room.

"Ohh, Mister Sebastian! Do I smell sweet potato pie?!"  
"Yes. You do-"

"Aye, Mister Sebastian-"  
"Yes, Bard! You smell Pumpkin pie. You smell blueberry pie! You smell sweet potato, apple, and, cherry pie!"

The so-called chef was obviously salivating. Giving all of his attention not to the slightly annoyed butler in front of him, but the hot pies that sat on the table behind him, waiting to be eaten.

"... And are you even listening to me?"  
Bard blinked a few times before saying, "Huh?"

Sebastian facepalmed. "My point is, do NOT, and I repeat DO NOT, touch those pies, or any of the foods on the table for that matter! We have guests coming, and the young master would not be pleased if the food was gone before the guests even arrived!"

The arguing stopped when everyone heard the footsteps of a certain navy-haired child come down the many stairs.

"Sebastian... give me a slice of pie." Ciel ordered.  
Sebastian swore that if it weren't for the contract, he probably would have quit by now. "No, Young Master."

"Excuse me?!" The young Earl all but shouted. _How dare he deny me?_ He thought.

"Umm... I... have to go clean something." MeyRin said, excusing herself.  
"Yeah... and I should... trim the hedges!" Finny's excuse was made up as well.  
"Uh... I'm just gonna leave..." Bard said. Well, at least he's honest.

"Sebastian! I order you to give me a slice of pie!"  
"No, Young Master! You'll spoil your dinner!"  
"I don't care! I'm not even hungry. All of this food is for the guests anyway! Besides, it's just Elizabeth." The Earl pouted.

"I'm sorry, Young Master." Sebastian bowed.  
Ciel pouted and crossed his arms. "Whatever. When will the guests be here?"  
The butler reached for his pocket watch but couldn't find it. "Pardon me, my Lord. I seemed to have misplaced my-"

"Meow!" Eva rushed down the stairs with Sebastian's watch.  
"Thank you, Eva!" Sebastian said, taking his watch from the cat and then petting her. She purred loudly, much to Ciel's dismay.

"Not you again." The shorter male spoke.  
Eva playfully swatted at Ciel. Then she noticed the pies.  
"Awww. Eva wants a slice." Sebastian said.

Ciel cleared his throat.  
"OH, yes. That's right. I-It's for the guests..."

* * *

Only moments later, the Middlefords waltzed into the Phantomhive Estate.

"Jingle, Jingle!" Paula sang, shaking a pair of bells in almost everyone's ear when she got the chance to.  
Poor Eva's ears were pressed flat against her head at the loud and harsh noise. She scurried from her place under a chair to go find Sebastian, but she didn't get too far.

"Oh, Ciel~! What a cute little kitty~!" She squealed, picking up the cat.  
"Oh. I see you've found Eva." Sebastian's smooth voice said from beside his master.  
"Yes! She's so cute! I wish I had a pet." Elizabeth mused, placing Eva into her lap and petting her. Eva purred, pleased with Elizabeth even if she was petting her a bit too roughly.

"Really? Then take Eva." Ciel muttered, and Sebastian "accidentally" bumped into his master's chair. Ciel glared at his butler; Sebastian merely smiled, like it truly was a mistake.

* * *

After prying Lizzy from Ciel, she and Paula left the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian shut the door and asked Ciel, "You weren't serious about letting them take Eva, were you, Young Master?"

"No. Of course not, Sebastian." Ciel answered sarcastically.

Sebastian frowned a bit, but let it go as Eva came up to him, purring as she circled his feet until he picked her up. "Good," The butler said. "I don't think she'd enjoy hearing Paula's bells at every waking moment anyway."

"You know what I wouldn't enjoy?" Ciel asked.  
"Actually I do, Young Master. There are quite a bit of things you do not fancy. Shall I make a list for you?"  
If Ciel hadn't known any better, he would have sworn he'd heard a chuckle from the cat. But even if he didn't it was obvious that she was enjoying herself. Weather or not it was that fact that she was in his butler's grasp that she was enjoying, or the fact that Sebastian was speaking to his master in a rather informal way, he did not know or care.

"That won't be necessary. Just clean up this table." He snapped.  
"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed.  
Eva meowed too, as if she were saying she'd help Sebastian clean.  
Ciel simply sneered at the pair and stomped to his room.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know this is super late. Especially to be a chapter about Christmas. But I've been sick, I'm auditioning for some stuff, I have some serious writer's block, and I ran out of orange soda... *sigh* It's been a little rough. ... So I am very open to suggestions! ^^**_

* * *

Ciel was never big on Christmas. But he always got a tree and decorated it, even though he was almost never in the holiday spirit. His employees liked it, and even Sebastian seemed to like all the things the holiday season brought.

"Young Master, would you like to put the star on the tree?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine. I don't even really want that damn tree in here, why the hell would I want to decorate it?" The child retorted.

"Such a scrooge." Sebastian mumbled.

"What was that?" Ciel asked, a brow raised and a small hand on his hip. How effeminate.

"Nothing, Young Master!" Sebastian beamed as if everything was going swimmingly.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Eva?" The butler asked, looking worried and disheveled.

"No, I haven't seen your cat, Mister Sebastian. Where was she last?" MeyRin asked.

"The last time I saw her she was in the ... Nevermind. I know where she is."

The butler strode into one of the larger rooms of the Phantomhive mansion, right up to the tree. "Eva."

"Meow!" Said cat poked her head out of the tree, several pine needles were mixed into her fur.

"No, Eva. That's not your tree. I'm afraid you can't stay there." He said, softly but sternly.

Eva's POV:

_Not my tree?_ I thought. Well then why is it in here? What's the point of this thing if I can't climb in it? It seems like a rather stupid idea to me.

"Eva, it's a Christmas tree. Now get out of there." Sebastian says.

Oh whatever. I'll just sneak back up here when he leaves anyway. Leaping into his arms, I leave my new wonderland to go where ever it is that Sebastian is taking me.

I woke up later that night to the sounds crickets chirping. I crept to the window, watching the way the snow coated the ground in its soft, cotton-like snowflakes. I missed being outside a little.

...

But I didn't miss it enough to leave.

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Bardroy and Finnian yelled, their footsteps shaking the whole house as they ran down the stairs to sit in front of the tree like they were children.

"You're so loud! Is the sun even up yet?" The maid asked, straightening her glasses.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Ciel shouted, coming down the stairs, fully dressed, and accompanied by Sebastian. "Let's get this over with so we can all get to work." He said, his visible eye half lidded, and his words slurred slightly from sleep.

MeyRin was the first to open her present. It was a scarf Finnian saw her admiring when they went to town. "Thank you, Finny!" She said, rushing up the stairs to try it on.

Finny's present was a new pair of work gloves. He'd ruined several pairs throughout the past year, so he was grateful to have some new ones. "I suppose I should wash up and put these to work!" He smiled, leaving the room.

Bardroy bought himself a pack of smokes. "Merry Christmas to me!" He announced, walking outside to smoke the entire pack.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please! I need them. Lol. ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm happy someone caught the irony of Sebastian enjoying the Christmas season! Lolz, So here's a chapter dedicated to that... mostly because I still have writer's block though... Enjoy!**_

* * *

* A Few Days After Christmas*

It was late. About 9-o'-clock. And Sebastian was helping Ciel prepare for bed. The only light in the room was a small candle the butler lit so his young master could see around the room.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked as Sebastian pulled his nightshirt over his head.

"Yes, Young Master?" The demon butler answered.

"A few days ago, you said you... liked the holiday, Christmas..." His voice trailed off as his butler pulled the blankets back for him to jump into bed.

"Yes," Sebastian said, not exactly seeing what his master was getting at.

"But... You're a..."

"A demon?" Sebastian finished his master's sentence for him.

"Yes."

"Just because I am a demon, doesn't that mean I can't enjoy the fact that humans are generally kinder to one another and more pleasant to deal with. Well... for the most part, Sir. ... Excluding you..." He mumbled the last part.

"Well, I suppose not." The young earl said, finally crawling into his bed, feeling sleep threatening to steal him from the conversation. "But, I mean, it's Christmas. And you're a demon! It just seems so... scornful I supposed is the word for it..."

"It is. Very much so, Sir." Sebastian pulled the blankets over Ciel's lower half and undid his eye-patch, stopping his movements for a second to admire the seal on his eye. "Try to get some sleep, My Lord. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Ciel sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillows, accepting the ironic fact as it was and preparing for tomorrow.

"Good night, Young Master," Sebastian spoke, blowing out the candle.

"Good night, Sebastian," Ciel yawned out just before his butler closed his bedroom door.

* * *

_**A/N: I just realized that this chapter doesn't have Eva in it! Hm... oh well. I'll update again pretty soon since this is so short. Review! ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Told you I'd update soon! I still don't know if I need to say this, but, I do NOT own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji. I only own Eva... and the plot... and the computer this was originally typed on...**_

* * *

"Sebastian." I called, leisurely. It wasn't anything important. I just wanted some attention is all. "Sebastian!" I called a little louder. _Hm, that's strange. He's normally rushing to find me by now. _ I thought. "SEBASTIAN!?" I shouted. _Where the heck is he? I know this is a big house, but come on! I know he can hear me. If anything he's probably messin' around with that eye-patch guy..._

I sighed. _Whatever. I'll go find something else to do._

Wandering around outside I ran into the gardener, Finnian. I decided to settle down beside him until he noticed me. After a quick glance toward me, he suddenly jumped up. "Oh, hello, Eva. You startled me." "Sorry..." I mumbled, only half meaning it. "Aww, you miss Mister Sebastian, don't you." I nodded. "Well, that's okay. Come on, I'm just about finished here. Let's get you something to eat! I bet that would take your mind off of Mister Sebastian." "Okay, whatever." I know that only came out as a simple "meow" to him though. He didn't understand me like Sebastian did. I don't think any of them did.

Finnian trotted into the kitchen and I followed closely behind. "Normally, Sebsatian would carry me to the kitchen. Not that I mind walking, but still!" I whined, but I was ignored. "Oi, Eva!" Bard said. "Hi, Baldroy..." I grumbled. "I think she's hungry." Finnian said. "Could you whip up something for her?" He asked.

"I don't know, Finny. Mister Sebastian told me not to touch the oven while he was gone..."

"What about your flame thrower?" The gardener asked. Now I was interested.

"What the heck is a flame thrower?" I asked the two of them. But all I got was a mischievous smirk from the "chef" as he and Finnian walked into the kitchen. When I made my way into the room, Baldroy was holding this huge... thing! "What is that?" I asked.

"Aww, look, Baldroy. She seems excited!" Finnian cooed.

"Good," was all he said before the contraption he held spit fire on what I suppose was going to be my lunch. I ran out of the kitchen in fear of being charred. _No wonder Sebastian is always annoyed with Baldroy. I bet the entire kitchen is in flames..._

I later found myself napping on top of one of the china cabinets. I liked it up there. Peaceful, quiet, no one to bother me. Well, that was until that poor excuse for a maid bumped into it, sending it toppling to the ground. With me still on it, of course.

"Oh, EVA! I'm so sorry! I don't know which Mister Sebastian will be more upset about. The fact that I've ruined the china or that I almost killed his cat!" She screamed while searching through the countless pieces of glass for me. Little did she know, I jumped down to safety just before the china cabinet hit the ground. I would have let her know I was okay. But this was fun! The most entertainment I'd had all day.

Though the occasional sayings of how obsessed with Sebastian she was disturbed me. I'll certainly have to let him know of this when he returns. We can't have him paying too much more attention to anyone but me. That'd just be silly!

"Oh My God! This is the most comfortable bed I've ever been in!" I said while playing in Ciel's sheets. I know he wouldn't like it if he found me here, but that makes this all the more amusing! Imagine the look on his little face when he comes home! I can see it now!

He'll probably say something like, "Sebastian! Your dumb animal has been in my room! Look at this! There's cat fur everywhere!" And then he'll start sneezing and his face will turn red!

I laughed to myself (well as best as a cat really could) as I fell back on the soft pillows. "That boy is much too grouchy for someone with such a comfortable place to sleep. I would kill for a bed like this! Not that Sebastian's lap isn't comfortable. ..." I sighed. _Sebastian..._

* * *

_*Meanwhile...*_

Ciel had fallen asleep on his carriage ride to a neighboring town. But he was woken up with a loud sound the carriage made. "Sebastian! What was that?!" He asked, a bit frightened at the loud and unexpected noise.

"I'm unsure, My Lord. Let me go find out." Sebastian leaped from the vehicle to find a flat tire and a red-faced and embarrassed driver trying to make sense of the situation and talk his way out of his shame.

Sebastian ignored the man's babbling and walked up to his master. "Young Master, it seems one of the tires has deflated. My apologies," he said on the driver's behalf. Frankly it was the driver's fault for taking an unnecessary shortcut. The unpaved road had several sharp stones sticking out of what would normally be the road.

Ciel groaned "Well, don't just stand there. Go find me another tire!" He growled. "I'll be late as it is! I'm not going to walk there and have my clothes all tattered and dirtied!"

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed and was gone in the blink of an eye. Leaving Ciel and the driver (who was still wondering how the child's butler disappeared so quickly) temporarily stranded on a path in the forest in the middle of the day.

* * *

**_A/N: R. E. V. I. E. W. PLEASE!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. But I do own Black Butler. Just kidding, they're the same thing. And they're not mine. I do own Eva though... yeah.**_

* * *

I jumped awake when I heard the front door slam open and was met with the rest of the household, all wearing expressions that were just as worried and curious as mine. I rushed down the stairs to find Ciel and Sebastian. But… they looked awful. Both of their clothes were tattered, their faces dirtied, and Sebastian lost a glove.

"Woah. You guys look like hell." Bardroy commented.

"Trust me. I know what hell looks like and it's far from this. However I am aware of the fact that my master and I are a bit less than cleanly." Sebastian said, shutting the door behind Ciel and taking what was left of his coat and hat.

"What happened?" The Mey-Rin asked.

"In short, our carriage was trashed due to our idiot driver. And we had to make our way back here on foot. However we ran into a bit of trouble on the way. So Sebastian had to take care of it." Ciel curtly answered.

"I see…" They both said.

"Sebastian, go prepare me a bath." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said. After he stood from his bow he left to carry out the order given to him. Ciel went upstairs. To his bedroom I suppose.

_Oh no… _ I thought.

* * *

"SEBASTIAN!" The entire mansion shook with the boy's loud and shrill scream.

"Um… If anyone asks… I'll be… not here." I said, slowly backing away from the rest of the servants in search of a place to hide.

Sebastian's POV

"Yes, Young Master? What is the trouble?" I asked.

"What is the trouble?" He repeated, furious. "Can you not see this?!" He shouted, gesturing wildly to his bed.

"Ah. I see the problem. It seems Eva-"

"Has lost her damn mind! How the bloody hell am I supposed to sleep here now?!"

I sighed. "It will not take that long to clean, Master. I promise."

"It had better not! And is my bath ready?"

"Yes. I'll be there in a moment."

Ciel stomped past me as I began to strip the bed.

Eva's POV

"You'll be there in a moment? So you _do _wash him?" I asked from the doorway. Wondering if I should enter the room or not.

"That's none of your concern, Eva." He stifled a laugh. "But look at what you did. The young master is not pleased." He lightly scolded me.

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny. He's always so amusing when he's upset."

He walked over to me and kneeled. "Yes. It normally is quite an amusing sight." He ruffled the fur on my head. "But still. You must be punished. You know you're never supposed to be in here." His voice was much sterner when he said this. I flinched at his tone. How was he able to change his voice from endearing to harsh so quickly? It scared me just a bit.

* * *

_So… This is my punishment. _I thought, staring down at my bowl. _Dry cat food…_

"Sebastian, do I have to eat this?"

"Well, I suppose not. But I'm not giving you anything else. So I assume you'd starve. I must admit, I'd be devastated if that happened." Sebastian said, leaving me in the kitchen with _that._ I don't even know what this is!

Hesitantly, I tried some of the "food" in my bowl. That didn't go well. It tasted like flavored rocks.

You don't want to know how I know what that tastes like.

* * *

_**A/N: ReViEw! Please! ~xoxo~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay. Firstly, I'd like to say. I had NO idea that you guys liked this as much as you do. So, after many angry PMs and one particularly irate review (you know who you are), I've decided to continue updating this story! (I hope I can soon make up for my lengthy absence.) I'm sorry. ^^**_

* * *

Eva's POV:

A few days after the whole "dry cat food" punishment, I decided to steer clear of Ciel's room. As a matter of fact, I stayed away from Ciel entirely. Just to ensure that I don't cause any more trouble for him. Sadly, that also meant spending less time with Sebastian, seeing as he was rarely –if ever—away from Ciel. He spends almost every second of every day with him! I bet he even licks his tail for him too. I sighed, wandering away from the Phantomhive Manor.

I made it all the way into town. I'd forgotten how London looked. It's been a while since I was a street cat. I missed going down to the ports and feeling the cool air and having the sailors give me fish. Thinking on that, I decided to delight myself in the things I used to do.

* * *

Sebastian's POV:

"Young Master, have you—"

"No, Sebastian. I have not seen your dirty, four-legged, pest since it napped in my bed," he briskly answered.

"But she's sorry, Young Master! She'll never do it again!"

He sighed and rolled his one visible blue eye. "The last time I saw her, she was in the garden… probably chewing up my roses," he mumbled.

"Thank you. I'll be taking my leave now, My Lord" I said, stepping out from the master's study and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

"Young Master!"

"What?! For once, I'm actually doing my own paperwork! Would you like for me to order you to do it again?"

"No. I'm sorry for shouting, My Lord. But, I know not where Eva is."

"Good." Ciel said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. He didn't really mean that, did he?

"G-Good? Young Master, please help me search for her!" I dropped to my knees and looked up at him.

"How about no? Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Young Master, please!—"

"It's just a cat, Sebastian! You'll find another!"

"It's not_ just a cat_, My Lord. … It's Eva."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and hopping down from his chair. "I will help you find your stupid cat. But know this, Sebastian. Once we find her, if she does so much as look at me funny, I'll have her killed. And I'll make you do it."

I know he didn't mean it, but the fact that he said it, meant that the thought had crossed his mind.

"Thank you, Young Master," I said, standing.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. It's almost time for my dinner.

* * *

_**A/N: Review, please! I hope that was alright! As I said before, I haven't really been coming up with new ideas for this. ~xoxo~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

"Sebsatian, you've searched every inch of the garden, every room in the house, and any other place you could possibly think of. Eva is gone," Ciel said, walking up to a seated Sebastian, who had his head in his hands, trying to think of a rational justification for Eva's sudden absence.

"But… Young Master, Eva wouldn't do that."

"She was a common street cat, Sebastian. I'm sure she just wasn't used to being in the house all of the time," Ciel said, patting his butler's shoulder, then promptly removing his hand, for he felt foolish trying to console a servant. Even if he was legitimately sad.

"Are you implying that you think she may return, My Lord?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the fact that Ciel had insulted Eva, and looking up at him with hopeful, gleaming, crimson eyes.

The boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't saying all that, personally Eva could stay "lost" for the rest of her natural life for all he cared. But if a few words of pity would get his butler to act a little more decent, then alright. "Um… Sure. That's what I meant," he said. His tone wasn't very convincing at all. But the fact that the words even left his mouth still meant a lot to Sebastian.

Standing, straightening his clothes, and finally bowing slightly, the butler said, "Thank you, My Young Lord. Shall I help you retire for the night?"

"Yes. Come, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded, and followed his master to his bedroom. Though he still wasn't fully comforted. The dangers that Eva could be facing filled his mind and made his stomach turn. He figured she'd manage, but still! Even if she was homesick… she wouldn't just run off like that. She had it good here! Sebastian had spoiled her rotten. The only thing she _wasn't _allowed to do was go into Ciel's room.

Slightly depressed, crimson orbs looked upon his young master as he walked up the hall to the washroom to draw his young master a bath.

* * *

Eva's POV:

"Heh… I've got you now! You clueless animal! You don't even know where you are, do you?" a strange little blonde boy teased me from outside of the cage I was so violently shoved in.

"Meow." It was no use trying to make a witty remark or calling for Sebastian, for I obviously wasn't in the same house as before. This place seemed… eerier. Dark colored walls, dim lights; I think I caught a few spider webs out of the corner of my eye as well. I could tell that I wasn't going to be happy here at all.

"Your highness," another man said. He was tall, not as handsome as Sebastian, wore spectacles. Meh.

"What, Claude?" The blonde asked curtly.

Claude… I'd heard that name before. I believe I heard Sebastian and Ciel going on about a pair named Claude and… A… Alo… Aloe Vera? Allison? Alicia?

"I see you've taken a cat into your care," the butler said.

"Indeed I have. Very observant, Claude! And do you know why I have this cat?"

"I can't say that I do, Your Highness."

"Well, the last time we were in town I saw that other butler with a cat that looked suspiciously like this one…" he let his words trail off, expecting his butler to catch onto his plan.

"I see. Using Sebastian's pet as bait."

"Exactly! And when he comes to retrieve his little pet, Ciel will be all mine!"

Flattening my ears against my head, I rolled my eyes and turned my back to them so I wouldn't have to listen to this nonsense anymore. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when this idiocy is over," I mumbled. Not that they understood.

* * *

_**A/N: Review! ~xoxo~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Wow. I might try this updating on time thing more often. It feels good. XD**_

* * *

Ciel's POV

Sebastian had been getting on my nerves for the past two days. He's been absent-minded during investigations; he no longer follows orders properly; and this is _not _Earl Grey! It's coffee!

"Sebastian!"

My incompetent butler shuffled into my study uttering the words, "Yes, My Lord?"

"This is bloody coffee. I didn't even know we _had_ coffee. _Get me my Earl Grey_!"

He sighed and bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

I wonder if this could have anything to do with Eva's recent disappearance. Probably so. But, no matter. I'm sure Sebastian will be over this in a few more days.

* * *

*Meanwhile, At The Trancy Manor*

"Soft kitty, warm kitty. Little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty! Purr, purr, purr!" Claude sang to Eva, petting her head softly.

"Claude, what the hell?" Alois squeaked, almost dropping to his knees with laughter at his butler's shocked face as he walked in on him and Eva.

"I—uh—Your Highness. I was just—"

"My God! Claude! I told you to _look after_ the cat! Not fawn over and molest it!" Alois stood straighter and smoothed down his clothes. Though the occasional giggle or two still shook his small frame.

Claude stood from his position, lying on the floor beside Eva, and straightened his clothes as well. Eva ran off to some random room in the mansion as Claude attempted to explain himself. "I was not molesting her, Your Highness. I was merely carrying out your order."

"Claude…" Alois sighed, deciding not to push the matter anymore and just laughing instead. "Whatever. Would you go get me some tea?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

* * *

Eva's POV

I guess it's not so bad here. I mean, aside from Claude not being Sebastian this place really isn't that bad. Aloe Vera over there is a little creepy though. Those shorts are way too short too. He's gonna catch a cold if he goes outside like that.

Hm… What's this? Oh… this must be Adele's room. What's with all the cobwebs? Ugh, this kid has the strangest obsessions. Speaking of which…

Wow… This is the last time I just go wandering around. I could understand a few pictures of the guy. Maybe even a few love letters. _But a shrine? _A shrine to Ciel Phantomhive… Arielle, you are one screwed up person.

I still think I'll take a nap in here though.

* * *

_**Reviews are great! Please leave me some! ~xoxo~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here ya go!**_

* * *

The sunlight hit my eyes. I stretched and stepped back a bit, in an attempt to get away from the harsh morning rays. But it was no use. That blasted butler had opened the drapes all the way.

"It is time to wake, Your Highness," he said as he turned to face the blonde child sleeping in the rather large bed not far from where I'd made myself comfortable. I watched the whole routine. Claude gave the boy breakfast, led him from his room for him to be bathed, brought him back, dressed him, then Aliester would undo the top 3 buttons of his shirt. They'd play this game for a while, and then finally get on with the day's schedule.

Once they left I found that I was up angry. Angry that I wasn't in the same house I'd grown to know and love, angry that Sebastian wasn't here, and angry that I was silly enough to wander away from the Phantomhive manor and be taken by another human. I should have been more careful. I didn't think cats could cry, for I was never in a position where tears would be useful, but after sitting for a bit longer, I felt the little drops of liquid slip from my eyes. The room I was in was so dark. The almost navy blue that painted the walls… how could I have found this comforting earlier? Maybe because this shade of blue reminded me of Ciel. It reminded me of the clothes he wore. I'd never seen the dark-haired chile in anything bright. I found that I missed Ciel as well. Sure we had our differences, but in a pinch he could be nice, if he felt like it.

It was then that I made up my mind. I had to get back there. To see Sebastian, the other servants, and even to see Ciel.

* * *

"Hello, Eva!" The blonde chirped, catching me in the halls later. This place was even more confusing that the other house I was in. The dark colors on the walls made the whole place seem to blend in with itself. It was hard to tell one room from the next. Let alone the extensive hallways, like running around some dim labyrinth. It drove me crazy all the time!

"Now, now. Where are you going little kitty? Hm… I haven't given you a name yet, have I?" he said, lifting me into his arms. "It's Eva…" I growled. I don't know why I even tried anymore. "Hey, don't go all pouty on me! I haven't done anything to you today!" he argued. I decided to remain indifferent. I didn't meow or snarl. From the short time I'd lived here I learned that this kid had a temper worse than Ciel on his worst day.

Taking me into one of the larger rooms of his mansion, the boy sat me down in a nearby chair. Its cushions were the same dark color as the walls. But they were set in a pretty white-painted wood that the chair was made of. I swear this shade of white kept me sane. It reminded me of the white of Sebastian's gloves.

"So, what shall I name you? I'm sure you don't like whatever name _that other butler_ has given you, do you?" he asked, his face inching closer to mine. I could smell sugar on him. It wasn't anything like the scent of Earl Grey that constantly emitted from Ciel. I grew to almost hate this scent and the person in front of me.

_Actually, I enjoy my name very much, thank you._ I thought.

"Let's see, let's see. What name would suit you? I certainly can't go on calling you 'kitty' for the rest of your stay now, can I?" He chuckled and removed himself from my personal space. Leaning back in his seat on the sofa with his legs crossed, he looked like he really was thinking about it.

Just as I was silently thinking about my escape.

* * *

_**Yay. Another chapter. You're welcome. Review please! ~xoxo~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am SO sorry for being to late (again)! This story just got away from me. Please don't be mad!**_

* * *

Eva's POV

I woke up and stretched out in the small patch of sunlight that the curtains allowed into the overall dark house. wandering around the house for what seemed like the thousandth time, i made my way to the kitchen where I found an empty food bowl. My water bowl was the same.

_What is going on?_ I wondered.

It seemed like that other butler, who I later found out was named Claude, and that odd blonde child, who is actually named Alois (not Aloe Vera, or Allison,), weren't here today. Perhaps they went into town to fetch my much needed breakfast. Either way, this would be the perfect chance to escape.

* * *

*That same morning, in the Phantomhive House*

"Damn it! He's got the young master! Hurry up with that, Finny! We haven't got all damn day!" Bard's voice boomed over the shuffling of his, Finnian's, and Mey'Rin's feet, toward the kidnappers of their young Master.

"You go on ahead! I've got a good shot from here," the maid told them, kneeling, removing the cracked spectacles from her face, and introducing a rather large firearm to their battle.

"The young master doesn't seem to be struggling anymore. Baldroy, do you think-"  
The neighing of horses and the crack of a whip interrupted Finny's hypothesis. Mey-Rin kept shooting, damaging one of the carriage's wheels and injuring a horse. But in the end, the abductors got away.

"Eh..." Baldroy paused, exhaling the smoke from a cigarette he'd been smoking the whole time. "Mister Sebastian's not gonna be happy about this."

They all paled at the thought of Sebastian's reaction.

* * *

*Noon: Eva's POV*

After getting lost multiple times, I made my way back to London. But it wasn't like before. I wasn't aimlessly wandering around the city, looking for some random task to occupy my time. I wanted Sebastian. I wanted Ciel. I wanted to be back at the Phantomhive mansion!

Sniffling, I sat myself beside a particularly large, white coach. The carriage would be drawn by strong, giant, brunette horses. I looked up at them, and their almost void eyes looked back down at me. It was intimidating and I would have left if it weren't for two men odd looking men nearing the carriage with a large piece of luggage. One of them was tall, with short, messy black hair. He looked like he hadn't shaved or washed in days. And the same goes for his shorter blonde friend. They both stunk of tobacco and neither of them looked to bright.

They sat the trunk down a little ways away from me. My curiosity got the best of me and I went over to investigate. It smelled of tobacco like the men did. But there was an underlying scent of... Earl Grey? After circling it and sniffing it and pawing at it, I didn't get much more than that. Now normally, I wouldn't be so suspicious. But I've never really smelled Earl Grey until I spent time in the Phantomhive mansion. I vaguely remember my previous owner saying she hated it. I decided to stand my ground. So I planted myself next to the box, you could say I'd gotten attached to it.

"Oh, now look! It's a little kitty!" the blonde exclaimed, reaching out to me. At first I evaded his hand, but he seemed determined to pet me.

"Stop that! This is about what's in that bloody trunk! Not the stupid cat!" the black-haired man shouted. I hissed at him and the blonde lifted me into his arms.  
"Ha. You see, Johnny. What did I tell ya?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't listen to you all that often," the brunette, apparently named Johnny, retorted. As their argument went on, I leapt from the blonde's arms and reclaimed my spot beside the luggage.  
"Get that cat out of the way! We ain't got much time anymore, Mason!" Johnny yelled again, at the blonde, named Mason.

"Why don't we take her with us? I always wanted a pet," Mason begged.

"Whatever gets you and that thing on this carriage quicker," Johnny said. And with that, I was shoved into the part of the carriage where the passengers would sit, along with the trunk. And the two men sat in the driver's seat.

I sat atop the suitcase. And as the carriage moved, trees and towns and people went by. But I wasn't concerned with any of that. What I noticed the most had to do with the carriage.

I could've sworn it kicked me.

* * *

_**(Some friends and I made up the characters Johnny & Mason. They're just there to help the story move along. They don't mean too much.) Please review! Sorry again! ~xoxo~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! (Don't hate me for being late...)**_

* * *

_Eva's POV_

When the carriage stopped I was awoken from a nap I accidentally slipped into. I followed the men into the large palace-like structure the coach had pulled up to. I assumed whoever owned this building was very rich. The carpets were velvet and the walls were lined with various pieces of art. I saw a nice set of drapes that i couldn't help but want to scratch my nails on!

But I had to focus! I had to follow those men and find out what -or who- was in that suitcase!

"Here boss!" The blonde said, setting the luggage down and undoing the locks and buckles on it. He and the other person lifted a child from the box and sat him on a sofa in the room. It was Ciel! I couldn't believe it! I trotted over to him and sat beside his unconscious body.

"I asked for the boy, not a cat!" Their boss hissed.

"I know, but she followed us here! Besides, what's she gonna do? Tell the police we kidnapped the earl Phantomhive?" the brunette argued as they left the room. "It's just a bloody cat."

_Poor Ciel_, I thought, licking at a cut on the boy's face. He stirred a bit, and moaned. Eventually he opened his eyes... and sneezed.

"Ah, you're awake!" the man said, from the other end of the room, slowly strutting over to where Ciel and I sat.

"What of it?" Ciel asked spat.

"I just wanted you awake for when my men stole your fortune and took over your mansion," the other spoke, lighting a cigar and blowing the smoke toward Ciel and I.

"That'll never happen," Ciel stated, like it was a plain and simple fact.

"Why not? You forget that that you're still a child, Phantomhive. No amount of money or power will change that,"

"My butler won't let it happen. It's as simple as that," Ciel said again, not at all wavered at that fact that he'd been kidnapped or woken up in a strange place... next to me.

"Shut up," the older said, promptly smacking Ciel across the face. "And give me that stupid animal," he said. "What if I want to keep her?" Ciel asked, pulling me toward him with another sneeze. "Why would you? You're clearly allergic to it."

"That's not the point," Ciel told the man. "Whatever. Keep the dirty thing," he said. Ciel stayed silent while the man left the room. He turned to face me with a red hand-print marring the side of his face. Upset at this (and at the fact that the criminal called me a dirty thing) I leapt from the couch and scratched at the nearest drapes I found. That'll teach him.

"Eva, now isn't the best time to sharpen your nails," Ciel said to me. I stopped and looked at him for a second, and then resumed my actions on the next set of curtains. "Eva! Eva, are you doing this out of spite?" he asked, I nodded, not that he'd notice.

"... You're actually intelligent? You understand me?" he asked.

_Yeah, when you're not sneezing all over me_

I wondered why he hand't really moved from his spot on the sofa though. He must of been hurt worse than I thought.

* * *

_*Meanwhile*_

Cornering one of the several men in one of the many halls of his master's current prison, a black-clad butler inched uncomfortably close.

"I'd appreciate you telling me where my young master is being kept," Sebastian spoke, in his normal calm and polite manner.

"And what if I don't know?" the guard retorted. Not a second later he was hit with a silver knife.

"Then I suppose I'll have to find him myself," he answered, letting the injured man fall to the ground, looking back over his shoulder for any other "guards" he found them fleeing, either out of the building or to some other room in the place. He shrugged and faced forward again, intent on finding his master.

* * *

_Eva's POV_

Ciel fell unconscious again, mumbling something about his butler between sneezes.

I guess that eye-patch irritated him, because he started almost clawing at it after saying something about Sebastian coming to save him. Being the good little pet that I am, I helped untie the knot behind his head.

Soon I figured out why he always wore that thing. His eyes were mismatched. And one of them had some odd mark in it. He cracked his eyes open. "Thank you," he said to me.

"Sebastian!" he said, like the butler would somehow hear him. "Take me home!"

"Yes, My Lord," we heard on the other side of the locked door. Sebastian kicked it open, rushing in to grab his master but stopping to gawk at me.

"EVA!" he shouted, picking me up instead of his master and nuzzling his cheek to mine. "Were have you been? You've been missed so much at the mansion! You wouldn't believe how much I-"

"Ahem! Sebastian! I believe you were in the middle of something!" Ciel shouted.

"My apologies, Young Master," Sebastian said, bowing then lifting the boy bridal style. Apparently, I wasn't going to be carried out like Ciel was. So I was forced to try to keep up with Sebastian's inhuman speed as we escaped the place.

* * *

_**~xoxo~**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**__**! I don't own Black Butler. I sadly don't own Sebastian or Ciel... But, I DO own Eva, and the plot for this story!**_

* * *

Upon arriving back at the Phantomhive manor that evening, Ciel was promptly dropped on his bottom on the hard wooden floors of his home. Looking up at his butler, he could see why. "Oh, Eva!" Sebastian mused, holding the cat so tightly it looked like she couldn't breathe. "First I lost you, and then the young master! I'm certainly not worth my salt, am I?" he asked, holding Eva a bit farther away from his face to that he could make eye-contact when talking to her.

"I'll say," Ciel answered from the ground, his arms crossed and his face and clothes still dirtied from the kidnapping he'd just endured.

Gently setting Eva down, Sebastian picked up his young lord, causing the child to sneeze because of the cat fur still on his butler's tailcoat. "My sincerest apologies, Young Master. I'll get you a bath at once." "And something sweet to eat. I want chocolate cake! I think that's the least you can do after so irresponsibly losing sight of me! I was stuffed into a bloody suitcase, man!" Ciel's ranting was followed by a swift, girlish slap across Sebastian's face. Even so, the butler smiled and started his way up the stairs with his master bridal style in his arms.

* * *

After making sure the bath water was to his mater's liking, Sebastian guided the child into the tub. Ciel let out a sigh of relief. All the grime stuck to him had melted off of his body and into the water. Sebastian gave an undignified snort of disapproval at how filthy his young master had gotten.

Eventually Sebastian was ordered to begin cleaning his master. But Ciel's bath was soon interrupted. "Me~ow!" Eva piped, hopping onto Sebastian's lap and putting her front two paws over the edge of the tub, looking straight down into the bubbly water.

"What the bloody hell?! Eva! GET OUT!" Ciel shrieked while Sebastian all but fell over from laughter. "Are you laughing?" the earl asked his butler. "No! No, My Lord-" "Get your damn cat out of here! I don't want it in here and I don't want it seeing me!"

"Young Master, she's a cat. I'm sure she doesn't know what she's looking at." That comment nearly earned the butler a slap. The earl's face reddened significantly as the cat swatted at random bubbles floating atop the water. Sebastian cooed at the action and thought it was cute. While his master had a completely different opinion.

"Sebastian! Get this bag of fleas out of my washroom at once!" Ciel shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to hold back a sneeze.

_Hey!_ Eva thought, eyeing the child._ I do NOT have fleas! But if I ever get some, I'm givin' 'em to you!_

* * *

Eva was promptly removed from Ciel's bathroom and locked in Sebastian's room. The butler had to draw his master a new bath since the earl insisted that the cat's paws had touched the water, and he refused to bathe in water that a 'dirty animal' had touched. Sebastian pointed out that felines are actually very bright and hygienic creatures, however, Ciel argued that licking one's self clean was not by any means a form of bathing. Which... ultimately was a valid point.

"I do apologize for Eva's appearance during your bath this evening, Young Master," Sebastian said while drying the earl in his room. Ciel sighed. "You should be. But it's my own fault, I suppose... I'm the one who let you keep the damn thing," he said, sleepily craning one of two dampened, slender legs so his butler could dry him better. "She saved me today..." he added, causing Sebastian to pause and look up at the child from his place kneeled on the floor. "Did she now?" the butler questioned. "Yes," the earl admitted. "I couldn't remove the eye-patch to reveal our contract's sign in my eye. Eva untied the knot for me..."

He let his voice trail off as Sebastian pulled a pristine sleep-shirt over his master's head. "I'm happy to see that she's proven herself applicable to you, Young Master," the demon said, watching the youth crawl under the covers. "Because of that, I'll let the incident from earlier slide," the young child said with a cute yawn, which served to be counter-productive with the stern tone he had only moments ago. "Thank you, My Lord," Sebastian said, bowing and preparing to leave.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, already drifting into sleep. "Yes, Young Master?"

"Do tell Eva... that I said, goodnight."

With a small chuckle Sebastian replied, "I certainly shall."

* * *

_**~xoxo~ Review Pleeeease~! ^^**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Warning: This chapter is short! {I don't own Kuroshitsuji]**_

* * *

Meanwhile, that very same night, in the Trancy manor, there was a very angry peasant-turned-nobleman jumping on his bed with a beet-red face. He was supposed to have gone to bed about an hour or so ago, but this was important. His butler was so irresponsible. How careless of Claude. Losing the cat that Alois had grown oh so fond of.

"Claude! I can't believe you!" Alois screamed, throwing pillows from the sofa he at on at his own demon butler. Each one hit the older man in the face, like the blonde intended. Though it did not have the desired affect. "It was a cat! It was just a simple cat! How could you not keep track of it?" The blonde continued to shout at his servant, who just stood there and took abuse (if you could really call it that) like a good butler.

"Perhaps if it were a spider, I wouldn't have let it out of my sight as easily," the demon mumbled.

"What was that?" the shorter boy snapped, pausing with a pillow raised in his right hand. "It was nothing, Your Highness," the other assured. Alois didn't like that answer. But with the lack of pillows he had left to throw, that would have to do. He'd save the ones he had left for a better occasion. And he just knew that there would be. There were plenty of instances where Claude deserved to have something thrown at him. "I apologize," the butler added, kneeling beside his master's bed.

"Get out," Alois ordered, ash blue eyes narrowed to slits. Claude nodded and left the room quickly. He knew Alois accepted his apology because he didn't feel that last pillow hit the back of his head as he left his master's bedroom.

As he walked the halls to his own room, he thought to himself, _I suppose I should expect to hear about some elaborate plan to get the feline back at breakfast tomorrow morning._ He sighed. _Splendid._

* * *

_**If you don't review, Alois will throw pillows at you! ~xoxo~**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_I Don't Own Black Butler!_**

* * *

_Achoo!_ The earl sneezed in his sleep, subconsciously rubbing at his nose. _Achoo!_ Another sneeze, louder this time. He turned on his side, still asleep, in an attempt to get away from what was ruining his slumber. _Achoo!_ Ciel sneezed a third time, which woke him up, only for him to come face to face with what was making him sneeze.

"Eva. Get off of my bed!" the earl ordered. Eva did as she was told and waited at the foot of Ciel's bed for the child to get up. But instead the earl went to sleep again, his feet hanging off the edge of his mattress. He woke up again at feeling something soft pawing at his exposed toes.

"Eva! Leave my toes alone! They aren't your play-things!" He could have sworn he heard the cat snicker, but he left the thought alone as he drifted to sleep again, refusing to leave his bed or even sit up without the presence of his butler.

"It is time to wake up, Young Master." Speak of the devil...

Ciel kept his eyes closed, ignoring his butler as the taller male pushed the tea cart to the side of the bed that Ciel slept on. Maybe if I stay really still, I could get 5 more minutes, he thought already feeling sleep lure him back into its otherworldly blissful state. "Young Master, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to sleep in toady. You're much too busy," Sebastian said, drawing back the curtains to the large window across from Ciel's bed. The earl cringed away from the sunlight and hid under the covers. Eva jumped back up on the bed and pawed at the sheets the child had just pulled over his head.

Sebastian quickly darted back across the room to retrieve his pet. Eva let out a feral growl at being grabbed so roughly. But even so, Sebastian opened the door to the room and shoved Eva out of it. Ciel turned to face his butler at the sound of the slammed door. "So... does this little outburst mean that I get to sleep in then? After all, I do believe that you should make up for your pet cat waking me up this morning. Twice," the earl said in a sleepy voice. "I'm afraid not, Young Master. And to be honest, I was a minute and a half behind schedule today. Eva was on time when she woke you up this morning. Though that was unintentional..." the butler responded, smiling at his master despite the groan the child emitted. Ciel only groaned louder at the sound of Eva's white paws padding against his door.

* * *

While in his study, Ciel's eyes began to hurt after staring at the black and white print of all his paperwork all morning. Looking up at the clock in his office, he mentally noted that it was almost time for his afternoon snack and tea. He hoped so much that Sebastian made chocolate cake. But then he remembered that Sebastian was his butler, and as his butler he had to do whatever Ciel ordered him to do. So he could just command the butler to make chocolate cake...

But the thought of how delightful his break would be was short lived. He felt something rubbing against his foot under his desk...

"... Eva..." he called, watching as the cat slowly crawled out from under the large mahogany desk he sat at. She sat beside his chair and looked up at him with a cute, high-pitched, "mew". "Leave!" Ciel commanded, pointing to the door. Eva did as she was asked, but still let her white-tipped tail hang in the doorway, letting Ciel know that she was still there. "Go further away, Eva," Ciel ordered, causing Eva to eventually leave the hall his office was in.

As the boy got a chance to think, he admitted that he like this game of cat & mouse he was playing with Eva. But what he didn't like, is that it seemed he was the mouse...

"Young Master, I have arrived with your afternoon tea," Sebastian announced as he entered his master's study. "Aaaand?" Ciel questioned? Lifting the cover off of another platter on the tray, the butler added, "Along with chocolate parfait."

It wasn't cake... but the earl could learn to live with it.

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW! ~XOXO~**_


End file.
